Tiago Splitter
Tiago Splitter Beims (born January 1, 1985) is a Brazilian professional basketball player who currently plays for the San Antonio Spurs of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He also plays for the Brazilian national basketball team. Professional career Brazil and Europe (1999–2010) Splitter began his professional career in 1999. In 2000, he began to play in the Spanish Liga ACB. In 2004, Splitter became a naturalised citizen of Spain. Splitter was named the MVP of the Spanish Supercup tournament in both 2006 and 2007. He was also named to the All-Euroleague First Team for the Euroleague 2007–08 season, after leading Saski Baskonia to the Euroleague Final Four. The following year, Splitter reached the Euroleague 2008–09 season playoffs, but failed to make another Euroleague Final Four participation. His performances earned him a spot on the 2008–09 All-Euroleague Second Team nevertheless. Splitter was named the Spanish League MVP in 2010. Splitter was signed by the San Antonio Spurs on July 9, 2010, so that he could join them for the 2010-11 NBA season. NBA San Antonio Spurs Splitter was expected to declare for the 2006 NBA Draft, but because the expensive buyout of his contract discouraged NBA teams with high draft picks from drafting him, he remained in the Spanish ACB League for that season. Splitter was automatically eligible for the 2007 NBA Draft, as he was at least 22 years of age at the time of the draft. He was selected in the first round, with the 28th draft pick overall, by the San Antonio Spurs. Saski Baskonia On May 28, 2008, ESPN Brazil reported that Splitter re-signed on a two-year contract with Saski Baskonia that would keep him in the Spanish ACB League through the 2009-10 NBA season. The contract allowed the Brazilian to make 8 times more than the NBA rookie scale salary cap would have allowed him to make with the San Antonio Spurs. On June 7, 2008, the San Antonio Express-News reported that Spurs General Manager R.C. Buford stated that Splitter had informed the team that he would not be coming to San Antonio for the 2008-09 NBA season. Splitter had instead signed an extension with Saski Baskonia that would keep him in the Spanish ACB League through 2010.[7] It was announced on July 9, 2010, that Splitter agreed to opt out of his contract with Saski Baskonia, and sign a contract with the San Antonio Spurs, of the NBA. Back to San Antonio On July 12, 2010, Splitter signed a contract with the San Antonio Spurs. The deal is believed to be worth $11 million for 3 years. He earned his very first start of his NBA career on March 19 against the Charlotte Bobcats in place of Tim Duncan who got injured. On February 8, 2012, Splitter and teammate Kawhi Leonard were selected to play in the 2012 Rising Stars Challenge. On February 17, it was revealed that both Splitter and Leonard would be teammates for Team Chuck. However, due to an injury, he was released from Team Chuck and was replaced by Derrick Favors. On May 29, 2012, in Game 2 of the Western Conference Finals, Oklahoma City coach Scott Brooks attempted to slow San Antonio's offense through continual fouling of Splitter, sending him to the free throw line with the "Hack-a-Shaq" strategy. He played his most productive season with the Spurs in 2012-13 NBA season, averaging 10.3 ppg and 6.4 rpg while playing all but the final game of the regular season. He started 58 games as the Spurs finished the West in the two-seed behind the Oklahoma City Thunder. On July 13, 2013, he re-signed with the Spurs. Brazilian national team Splitter won gold medals with the Brazilian national basketball team at the 2003 Pan American Games, the 2005 FIBA Americas Championship, and the 2009 FIBA Americas Championship. Personal life Splitter and his wife Amaia have a son named Benjamin. His father's great-grandfather immigrated from Germany to Brazil around 1870. He has some Jewish ancestry on his father's side. Six members of the Splitter family were murdered in the Auschwitz concentration camp during the Holocaust. Splitter has said, "There are no more members of the Splitter family left in Poland today." Splitter was raised as a Christian. In 2009, Splitter lost his sister Michelle, a promising women's basketball player, to leukemia. She was 19.[ Career statistics NBA regular season NBA Playoffs Euroleague Category:Roster